Fifth World Lexicon
# *[[14 Commandments]] – the legalistic basis of [[Cesidian Church|Cesidianism]], which ensures 12 basic, yet comprehensive, human rights. A *alternative root (or alternative DNS root nameserver system) – distributed operating systems have been existed for decades with the listing of the default DNS servers to use as the authoritative in order to obtain an answer when searching for a top-level domain (TLD). There are 13 root servers in that file, and these are most often described as being the Internet's main DNS root, the US government (US gov) root, or the ICANN/IANA root. In addition to the Internet's main DNS root, several organisations operate alternate root servers (often referred to as ''alt roots''). Each alternative root has its own set of root nameservers, and its own set of TLDs (TLDs). *ambisexual – ''bisexual'' in Fifth World English. *American law – the law of the ''cosmopolitan'' (or ''κοσμοπολίτης''/''kosmopolítis''). *amphiarchy – ''government of both kinds'' (monarchical and democratic). *[[Analytic theology]] – the field which shows the mathematical-geometric foundations of Paradise (or Utopia), founded by HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]] in [[2004#February|February 2004]]. *Archimedes – first month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. B *Bathetic – acronym standing for "Bank, agro, terra, hydro, electro, techno, info, credo"; acronym standing for the initials of the 8 Fundamental Elements; a kind of sovereignty useful to the nation-state. *Bathetic Elements – see [[Fifth_World_Lexicon#F|Fundamental Elements]]. *Bathetic Rights and Freedoms – these are eight: 1) Right to material value conversion; 2) Right to access wholesome food; 3) Right to own or use property; 4) Right to access clean drinking water; 5) Right to energy availability; 6) Right to benefit from non-polluting, non-destructive technology; 7) Freedom of ideas or expression; and 8) Freedom of religion and right to an advanced education; protection of any of the Bathetic Rights and Freedoms is useful to the sovereignty (or autonomy) of the person-state. *Beethoven – second month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *[[Biel Mean Time]] – new time scale based on the Swatch company's headquarters in Biel, Switzerland. Biel Mean Time (BMT), however, did not refer to the mean solar time at the Biel meridian. In order to ensure the relevancy of the Swatch Internet Time system, the HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]] introduced the concept of Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) in [[2009#August|August 2009]] in its place. *bisept – a group of 14 items. *biseptimal – calendar or numerical system based on fourteen. *Bucksfan – acronym standing for "Bank, university, company, kingdom, syndicate, family, association, nation"; nation-state centred on The Tallini Family (TTF). *[[Bucksfanian astrology]] – new tropical astrology which includes 2 new signs, Orion and Ophiuchus. C *[[Cesidian calendar]] – new calendar with 14 months. *Cesidian credo – a summary of what [[Cesidian Church|Cesidians]] believe, as opposed to that which they managed to rationally figure out through [[Analytic theology]]. If you believe God — ''plural'', not singular here — is the King of all the Gods, and Lord of the universe; if you believe Yeshua is King of Kings, and Lord of the Earth; if you believe Angels are Holy Spirits, and workers of God; if you believe that Adam, Buddha, Yeshua, and Messiah are four men, but one soul, and this soul has reincarnated many times; then you are a Cesidian. *[[Cesidian law]] – new legal system conceived by the HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]]. Its foundations lie in the legal concept called [[jus cerebri electronici]]. *[[Cesidian law jurisdiction]] – a jurisdiction with four fundamental characteristics: 1) it follows [[Cesidian law]]; 2) it observes [[Cyberterra Mean Time]] (CMT); 3) its allows [[Fifth World Health Organisation]] (5WHO) professionals to practice within the jurisdiction; 4) it utilises the [[Cesidian Root]]. *Cesidian rosary – a series of prayers done by Cesidians, which can vary based on the kind of rosary beds that are used (Catholic, Ecumenical/Anglican, and 21-, 28-, 30-, 109-, or 113-bead Buddhist mala rosaries). *[[Cesidian Salubriology]] – the science or study of that which is conducive or favourable to health or well-being belonging to [[Cesidio Tallini]]. The field was originally known as ''Cesidian Healing''. In [[2009#February|February 2009]], the term ''Cesidian Healing'' was replaced with the term ''Cesidian Salubriology''. *civic – relating to a city, citizenship, or the Official World. *civilisation – in reality just a city-state and capitalistic culture. *civilise – to make more city-state governed and capitalistic. *civilised – cultured, economically undemocratic, and unecological. *Columbus – third month of the Cesidian Calendar. *[[conlang]] – an artificial language that is created without regards to natural language formation. *currency – various forms of exchange used by societies as a substitute for direct trade through exchange of commodities (barter). *cosmopolitan (or ''κοσμοπολίτης''/''kosmopolítis'') – a "citizen of the world", and not a "world city". *cybercitizen (or ''κυβερπολίτης''/''kyverpolítis'') – a citizen or a ''cybernetic realm'', and not the same as a virtual citizen. *cybernetic navigator – a ''cyber-navigator'', and not a virtual navigator; the former may use a boat or remotely operated vehicle (ROV) to get to where he needs to go, while the second merely uses a browser. *cybernetic realm (or ''κυβερνήτης''/''kyvernítis'') – a ''virtual realm'' or metrosite has a DNS consistency within a specific DNS root, while a ''cybernetic realm'' has a geographical consistency that is not strictly terrestrial or land-based. Just as a ''virtual realm'' may have a consistency within only a specific DNS root, a ''cybernetic realm'' has a consistency even outside the ''terra firma'' (where the ''jus gentium'' may not be operational, but the ''Admiralty law'' or the ''Law of the Sea'' may be). *[[cyberanthropology]] – branch of sociocultural anthropology which aims to understand the culturally-informed interrelationships between human beings, and those technological artifacts which can be imagined and described as cybernetic systems. *[[Cyberterra Mean Time]] – the official time of the City of [[Cyberterra]]; this time is also followed in [[Cesidian law jurisdiction]]s by convention. D *Dalí – fourth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *''de facto'' state – *diaxenospitia – *Diplomate's Degree – *DNS root – *doctriotic – *dual citizenship – E *Earthday – the last day of the year; word comes from "Earth" + "day"; a day for celebrating the Earth as a whole, and for celebrating wildlife and natural environment. *Edison – fifth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *[[Emoluments clause]] – *Enterprise mark – *Enterprise name – F *failed state (or collapsed state) – *Fifth World – new paradigm of strong community-, tribe-, or (extended/poly) family-states. *Fifth World agriculture – *[[Fifth World Chronological Standard]] – *[[Fifth World Declaration]] – *Fifth World environmentalism – *[[Fifth World studies]] – *Fleming - sixth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *Fourth World – Official World wannabees (old paradigm). *Fourth World agriculture – *Fourth World environmentalism – *Fourth World studies – *Fundamental Elements – the "Bank, agro, terra, hydro, electro, techno, info, and credo" elements, that are related to corresponding Bathetic Rights and Freedoms; protection of any rights associated with any of the Fundamental Elements is useful to the sovereignty (or autonomy) of the person-state. *Fundamental Rights – the following rights: 1) Right to Privacy; 2) Right to Life; 3) Right to Liberty. G *Gandhi – seventh month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *Great Pacific Garbage Patch (GPGP) – the Great Pacific Garbage Patch, also described as the ''Pacific Trash Vortex'', is a gyre of marine litter in the central North Pacific Ocean. There is some dispute as to the size of the patch, but it extends over an indeterminate area, with estimates ranging very widely, depending on the degree of plastic concentration used to define the affected area. However, a continuous unbroken patch does indeed exist, and is actually about one-100th the size of Texas ([http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2011/01/110104151146.htm reference]). The GPGP is the world's first other kind of ''diaxenospitia'' (made out of scattered garbage, rather than scattered buildings), and it is regulated by the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty (GPGPT). *Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty (GPGPT) – the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty is an international treaty launched by the HMRD Cesidio Tallini in [[2011#January|January 2011]]. H *Hokusai – eighth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *''Homo Divinus'' – a God who happens to be a man (not vice versa). *''Homo sapiens ethicus'' (or Indigos) – *''Homo sapiens neandertalensis'' (or Neanderthals) – *''Homo sapiens sapiens'' (or Cro-Magnons) – I *[[Indigo race]] – *Isaiah – ninth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *inhabited locality – *irredentist – *irredentist group – J *Juday – first day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Jupiter" + "day", and since it is under the influence of Jupiter, the planet of abundance, it has become the Cesidian Sabbath (the Sabbath, after all, is made possible only by the excess work of an entire week); is pronounced like it meant "the Day of the Jews", which reinforces its Sabbath function. *Jung – tenth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *[[Jus cerebri electronici|''Jus cerebri electronici'']] – *''Jus cerebri humani'' – *''Jus humanae salutis'' – K *Kurosawa – eleventh month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. L *Lagrange – twelfth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. M *Marsday – an additional day at the end of the first ''septamester'', and on leap years; word come from "Mars" + "day", and is a celebration of veterans and of the Art of War. *matriotic – *[[Meditations by Saint Cesidio]] – *Mercuday – sixth day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Mercury" + "day"; a day for letter-writing, or keeping up with the news. *merodepantheist – *micronation – *Montessori – thirteenth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *Montevideo-centric – *[[MPR Categories]] – *MPR patent – N *national sovereignty – equivalent to Bathetic self-sufficiency. *nation-state – old paradigm: First, Second, or Third World nation. *[[naturopathy]] – *Neptuday – fourth day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Neptune" + "day"; a day of dreams, hopes, meditation, or prayer. *[[network science]] – *non-Official World – the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Worlds. *Nureyev – fourteenth month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. O *Official World – the First, Second, and Third Worlds. *Ophiuchus – constellation of Bucksfanian Zodiac. *''Opulentia Familias'' – economic system in which Fifth World has economic monopoly or predominance. *Orion – constellation of Bucksfanian Zodiac. P *patriotic – *personal sovereignty – aka self-sufficiency. *person-state – ''Homo Divinus'' in practical form; personal sovereignty made manifest. *Plutoday – fifth day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Pluto" + "day"; a day for lovemaking. *political master/steersman (or ''πολιτικό κυβερνήτης''/''politikó kyvernítis'') – *Polyamorous Mathematics – the mathematics of polyamory (or polygamy). *polycentric law – *[[Print Monopoly]] – *Professional's Degree – *[[Progressive degree]] – Q *quasi-nation-state – old paradigm: Fourth World. *quasi-Official World – Fourth World in general. *quasi-state – *''quintomondista'' – R *Right to Liberty – one of the Fundamental Rights; related to the Bathetic Elements and right to be sovereign; Right of the Government; to protect the Right to Liberty (Bathetic Elements) is the very purpose of Government. *Right to Life – one of the Fundamental Rights; related to the Theta Elements; Right of the Family; to protect the Right to Life (Theta Elements) is the very purpose of Family. *Right to Privacy – one of the Fundamental Rights; related especially to the "Terra" Element; the right to be left in peace, but also the right to not be exploited; Right of the Individual; to protect the Right to Privacy (the "Terra" Element) is the very purpose of YOU. *Roman law – the law of the citizen in the most parochial sense (or ''civis''). S *[[Saint René Descartes]] – *Saturday – second day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Saturn" + "day", and since it is under the influence of Saturn, the planet of restriction, discipline, toil, and labour, it has taken the natural "Working Day" meaning. *Scholar's Degree – *[[seasteading]] – *secessionist – *secessionist group – *semester – less than a ''septamester'' in Fifth World English. *septamester – a Cesidian half-year. *Sixth World – T *Tallini World Formula – *Tallinian – adjective relating to The Tallini Family (TTF); relating to national or Citizen of TTF; nationality or citizenship. *[[Tallinian Linguistic Classification System]] *[[Talossan language]] *The Tallini Family (TTF) – a family-state. Now TTF is also a registered [[Cesidian law jurisdiction]] part of the [[Fifth World Community]]. *Theta – acronym standing for "Terra, hydro, electro, techno, agro"; a kind of sovereignty useful to the family-state. *tribal – relating to a tribe or to the Fifth World. *tribal sovereignty – Theta self-sufficiency. *[[tribalisation]] – the family-state and Cesidian culture. *tribalise – to make more family-state governed and Cesidian. *tribalised – hypercultured, economically democratic, and ecological. U *UN-free zone – *Uncivilised – uncultured and primitive. *Untribalised – cultured and destructive. *Uranday – third day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Uranus" + "day"; a day of discovery or invention. V *Venusday – seventh day of the Cesidian Week; word comes from "Venus" + "day", and since it is under the influence of Venus, the planet of beauty and the arts, it has taken the natural "Arts Day" meaning. *virtual citizen (or ''εικονικό πολίτης''/''eikonikó polítis'') – *virtual navigator – *virtual realm (or metrosite) – W *[[Webindigenous]] – X *xanadu – Y Z